macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 69th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Dudley the Dragon (Not Seen Due to Accident/Videotape Footage from Balloon Rehearsal, Retired) - First and only Time' *Garfield - 10th Time *Spider-Man - 9th Time *Big Bird - 8th Time *Snoopy & Woodstock (To Celebrate Peanuts' 45th Birthday, Retired) - 9th and last Time *Bart Simpson (Retired) - 6th and last Time *Quik Bunny - 8th Time *Barney - 2nd Time *'Skydancer (Face deflated due to accident) - First Time' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Not Seen Due to Accident, Videotape Footage from 1994) - 3rd Time *Izzy (Retired, To Promote 1996 Summer Olympics) - 3rd and last Time *Woody Woodpecker - 14th Time *The Pink Panther (Low to the Ground Due to Ripped by Stomach) - 8th Time *Beethoven (Retired) - 3rd Time *Betty Boop (Comeback Balloon, Returns Since 1992) - 6th Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 6th Time *'Eben Bear (Redesign Version of Snuggle Bear) - First Time' *The Cat in the Hat (Holiday Ambassador) - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Cloe The Holiday Clown - 2nd Time * Macy's White Stars (First Row, green Macy's text) - 9th Time * Pumpkins * Wiggle Worm * ABC Bouncing Balls * Circus Balls * FujiFilm's Blimp - First Time *Macy's Sports: Football, and Basketball * Macy's White Stars (Second Row, red Macy's text) * Macy's White Star (Third Row, green Macy's text) * Ice Cream Cone Strawberry/Pistachio * Snowflakes Stars * Poinsettias Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *Humpty Dumpty - 10th Time *'M&M's Chocolate Factory - First Time' *'Fujifilm's Picture Prefect (Retired) - First and only Time' *Sea Venture - 2nd Time Hosts * Willard Scott * Katie Couric * Al Roker (First Time Hosting The Parade) Broadway Muscials Floats (Bold for new floats) * Macy's Santaland Express * Tom Turkey * Macy's Queen Showboat (Comeback Float/Return Since 1991/Mike Miller Dance Team, Retired) * Cornucopia * Fruit Juice Valley (Not Mentioned Retired) * Mother Duck with Two Ducklings * Sesame Street Reading and Writing * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Dragon Tales (Based on some books/and not to be confused with the PBS Kids Show/ Retired) * Barney's Circus Wagon * Rocket Car * Daily News Big Apple * SEGA's Pico Bus (Retired) * Statue of Liberty * Circus Wagon (Not Mentioned, Retired) * Western Village (Retired) * Native Spirit * American Movie Classics * Dunkin Donuts Holiday Sweets * Rocking Lobster * Madison Square Garden's Christmas Carol * Santa's Sleigh Performers *All-4-One *Oksana Baiul *Joseph Barbara *Carol Channing *The Cast of A Christmas Carol *Roaemary Clooney *Ann B. Davis *Nick Clooney *Matthew Broderick *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Zoe, and Betty Lou, Windows: (Top: Baby Bear, Rosita), (Middle Part: Bert, Ernie, Grundgetta, Telly Monster, Grover, Count Von Count), (Bottom: Humphrey, Cookie Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupages, Bob, Gordon, Linda, Susan, Maria, Luis, Mr. Handford, Ruthie, Carlo, Celina, Gina, and the Kids *Richard Dreyfuss *Andy Garcia *Timothy Gibbs *Rudy Giuliani *The Radio City Rockettes *Kelsey Grammer *Valerie Harper *Jacqueline Hinton *The Lawrence Brothers: Joey Lawrence, Andrew Lawrence, and Matthew Lawrence *Sheri Lewis and Lamb Chop *Thyme Lewis *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *LL Cool J *Terrence Mann *The Cat in the Hat *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Green *Kellie Martin *Marvel Characters: Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine *Burke Moses *Peter Reckell *Jon Secada *Kenny Raskin *Mark Valley *Diego Serrano *Shawntel Smith *Stevie Wonder *Ben Verren *Lillias Whote *Shania Twain Performer Groups *America Sings (During the Beginning, and when Santa Claus arrivals on NBC) *Mike Miller Dance Team *UCA Cheerleaders Marching Bands *Homewood High School Marching Band *University High School Marching Band *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pickerington High School Marching Band *Grenada High School Marching Band *Clovis West High School Marching Band *East Carteret High School Marching Band *Carlisle High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Danbury High School Marching Band *Denison High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *Boston College Marching Band *Jamestown High School Marching Band NBC Commercials (Coming Soon) This infomation is incomplete but it's the only source that is online. The commericals ran during the last hour of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1995. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u5nuZjqSRI Commercial Break #17 * Jurassic Park promo * The Bon Marche (After-Thanksgiving Sale) * Magnolia Hi-Fi * Burgan's Furniture (22-Hour Sale) * KHQ-6 ID Commercial Break #18 * MasterCard (Economic Unity?) * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) * Ocean Spray * Black & Decker Handy Steamer Commercial Break #19 * Fujifilm Quick Snap (Batman Forever Offer) * Playskool * Movie: Balto * Ocean Spray (again) * USSB Satellite Commercial Break #20 * Norelco (The Norelco Santa) * Polaroid Talking Camera * Maxwell House * Home Alone promo Commercial Break #21 *Dennis the Menace promo * Les Schwab Tires (Traction Ready) * Ernst (6AM Holiday Sale) * Inside Edition promo * KHQ-6 ID (Happy Thanksgiving) Commercial Break #22 * Coca-Cola (Santa Pack) * American Express * Cotton (again) Category:Lineups